


Curse of Cold

by HylianKiore



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianKiore/pseuds/HylianKiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link returns 'Home' to Ravio's shop after being briefly frozen solid.  Little does he know, that this is an insidious curse, one that he will need help breaking.  Luckily, Link's unusual housemate might know exactly how to lend a hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so honestly? I just wanted to write some adorable non-penetrative orgasms between these two adorable characters.
> 
> I've read a lot of fic, and it always seems to end up in penetrative sex, so, I wanted just some fluff, and awkwardness. 
> 
> I love the idea of Ravio being the assured quiet one, with Link being reduced to chattering awkward pile of nerves. Ravio's not brave, he just knows what needs to be done.
> 
> Sorry if it's a little hard to read, I'm still getting the hang of this.

Link shouldered his way into the shop -no, not ‘the shop’.  His house. - and glared at the purple clad form that greeted him cheerfully.

“Welcome back, Mr Hero!”  Ravio crowed as Sheerow twirled about his head, chirping happily.

Shivering, cold, wet, and miserable, Link glared, before he sniffed, briefly wondering why your nose ran when you were cold, and fumbled with the sword at his back.

“I’m not interested in buying or renting anything, Ravio,” he growled, as his stiff aching fingers refused to work against the leather and metal of the buckle that held the weapon to him.  “I was just in the most miserable place.  It was like Death Mountain, but where Death mountain is hot, this place was cold.  So cold.  I’ve never been this cold.” 

Ravio watched in silence and Link kind of wondered if the merchant could see through that rabbit hood he always wore.  There was the rare occasion that Link almost felt there was a lot more to the obnoxiously cheery, slightly manic shopkeep who’d taken over his home.  He’d say something, do something that made the Hero wonder about who this strange young man actually was, where he came from, but then Ravio would fall back into the simple, annoying, constantly trying to upsell merchant that had forced his way into his home and set up shop, and Link would find his patience wearing thin again.

“Don’t they have winter here in Hyrule?” Ravio asked, his tone light. 

“Yes, but I didn’t expect to encounter it…”  Link said.  “It’s summer here.”

The rabbit hood tilted, the ears skewing visibly as Ravio tilted his head to the side.  Link was still fighting with the same buckle as the merchant came over and took his hands.  “You’ve got frost-nip,” Ravio said, his tone serious as he pulled Link’s hands between his own.  “This is going to hurt for a little while, and you shouldn’t go out again tonight.”  Ravio’s warm hands rubbed the Hero’s still frozen fingers and Link found himself wincing, he’d noticed that the skin had been a little numb, but now that warmth was beginning to return to his extremities, it was beginning to hurt.  He hissed and drew back.  

Somehow the rabbit’s static face looked disapproving, and Ravio turned away.  “Did you get frozen while you were up there?” he asked, putting his hands on one of the tables and giving it a hearty shove, sliding it out of the way of the fireplace.  “I mean, solid, briefly?”

Link shivered, and nodded.  “A few times.”

“You’re not very careful, are you Mr Hero,” Ravio said.

The Hero laughed, some, sniffling again.  “No, I don’t suppose I am.”

“Being magically flash frozen like that…”  Ravio kneeled and began setting up a fire.  A few flint strikes later, and the merchant was on his way to warming the building.  “It will take some time for me to treat this.  But, if we’re successful, maybe you’ll get to keep all of your fingers.”  Ravio’s voice was suddenly cheerful.  “Alright, Mr Hero.  I’m assuming that you’ve got some clothes around here…”  

The merchant waved his hands.  “Out of those clothes though.  They might do you good in battle, but they’re not doing you any favors now.”

Link stood, shivering, holding himself, listening to his chain mail rattle, the clanking of his shield against his back, and nodded.  

The strange little bird that Ravio kept with him dug about in the chest where Link kept his clothes, and he waited until Sheerow had picked out a shirt and some soft trousers for him.  “You should probably eat something too,” Ravio said, as Link began pulling out of the wet clothes, passing them to Ravio who moved a few of his wares to let the clothes lay on the tables close enough to the fire to take advantage of the warmth.

Link briefly wondered if he was going to charge him to get them back.

Ravio went about making some soup (More warming up the soup that Link had already prepared the previous day), settling it over the fire on a swinging arm.  

Dressed once again in a comfortable shirt and loose pants, Link made his way to the fire and huddled up near it.  Though he was out of his wet clothes, the bone deep chill still ached, his fingers, nose and long ears feeling like they were being stabbed with many little tiny pins.

He made a soft sound of pain, and felt warm hands on his again, holding the stiff fingers between the merchant’s warm hands, rubbing gently.  “The way that this works is that you don’t really have a way to raise your own body temperature,” the merchant said.  “After the initial flash freeze, you do thaw out, but the magic works to keep your body cold.”

Link felt magic.  It was weak, and thin, like a silver wire, but the pain in his fingers began to ebb as he saw Ravio’s pale lips moving, his hood having fallen back just enough to show his jaw, and a long curl of dark hair resting over his shoulder.  The lowest and weakest magic users needed to chant to perform their feats.  But Link was surprised there was any magic in his odd room-mate, it wasn’t a common gift anymore.

“That should feel a little better,” Ravio said, smiling.  “Sit near the fire for a little while, I’ll put your bed back to rights,” he said, getting up.

Sheerow flew in circles around Ravio’s head, chattering at him, but the purple clad merchant shushed him softly.  Fretting, the teal and white creature flew back to Link, finding a blanket to drop over the boy.  

Link laughed a little.  “Thanks?” he said, his tone questioning.  Sheerow, apparently dismayed he’d been shunned from assisting Ravio with the bed, settled on Link’s shoulder, fluffed up his body, and tried to warm up the tip of one long ear.

Link hadn’t realized he’d nodded off until Ravio nudged him again.  “Here, eat this.  Get something hot into you.”  And Link found a bowl of potato soup in his still aching hands.  Ravio had dragged a crate over to him, and was using it as a table, some warm drink there as well.

Link looked at the drink, before he picked up the mug carefully, and sniffed at it.  It was sweet and creamy, and once he started drinking it, Link couldn’t stop!

“What is this?” he asked as soon as the drink was gone, something dark clinging to the bottom.

Ravio smiled, he was holding his own mug in his hands, having settled down near the fire as well, his blue striped scarf wrapped up around his face again.

“Hot chocolate,” he said, taking a sip of his own. 

“What’s chocolate?”

Ravio smiled, but the faint curve of his mouth looked sad.  “Something that doesn’t grow around here.  You ask a lot of questions.  I should start charging you for the answers.”

Afraid that he actually might try to, Link quieted, and ate his soup.

The hot chocolate and warm soup spread warmth through him, and though he still felt cold deep in his muscles, shivering near his bones, the Hero felt a lot more relaxed, the nearly empty bowl resting on his thigh.

“Oop,” Ravio said, grabbing the ceramic before Link managed to drop it when he began nodding off again.  “Alright, I think that’s enough.  You shouldn’t go out again tonight, last thing I need is Sheerow bringing you back here again.”

Link snorted.  “Doesn’t that mean that I’d have to rent the fire rod from you again, though?” he asked.

Ravio chuckled.  “I suppose so.  Then, by all means, Mr Hero, feel free to walk out of here and out into the night.”  Ravio gestured to the closed door, and, for the first time in several days, Link didn’t want to go out and save the world.  He had duties he needed to perform, he had things that needed to be done, but he was still shivering from the miserable cold that the hellish land of Lorule had inflicted upon him.

He huddled into his blanket a little.  “Maybe,” he said, glancing at the door as if it were a direct portal to Lorule, “I will rest the night here.”

Ravio smiled, and pulled down his scarf for another drink of that sweet treat.

“I’ve made your bed,” Ravio said.  “Why don’t you get into it and see if you can get some rest.”  Link hadn’t heard the merchant’s voice sound so clear, so normal.  Usually the purple clad man was manically trying to get him to buy a hammer, or rent a fire rod (because the price of the rods was highway robbery).  Link wondered if Ravio got quiet at night naturally.  

The fire crackled happily, as if there weren’t some sort of threat out there that needed Link’s attention, but the Hylian found the grating bone deep cold soaking deeper into his skin, despite the warmth of the flames and the blankets atop him.  He tossed, turned, and was shivering as the fire burned down to embers.  Sheerow made a distressed noise, and in the dark, a figure approached, its twin rabbit ears backlit, making his outline glow faintly. 

“Your lips are blue,” Ravio said, nudging his hood back just enough to that Link could see the shine of his eyes in the black depths of it, beyond the absurd buck teeth.  “This isn’t going well…” he said with a sigh, placing a hand gently against Link’s face.  The warmth of Ravio’s hand was almost painful, and Link flinched from it, huddling into the blankets further, giving in to the need to shiver violently.

Ravio closed his eyes, and Link could see him tilt his head back, as if praying for patience.

“You’ve been cursed, which I’m sure you knew.  When you were flash frozen, it planted a seed, if we can’t get you warmed up, you might not thaw out again.”

Link looked up at the merchant, feeling his teeth chattering uncomfortably. 

Ravio shook his head.  “Nothing for it then,” he said, before he went to the window on the other side of the bed, and pulled it closed, blocking out the moonlight.  In the dim light of the embers, Link watched as Ravio sat, and took his boots off.  “I’m…”  The merchant hesitated, “I’ve heard tell of Lorule,” he finally said.  “I’m familiar with this curse.  You need warmth.  If I try to warm you by the fire, you’ll be more apt to roast yourself.”  He sat the boots by the chair he was sitting in, and sighed, the hood turned towards the shivering Hero.  

Silently, Ravio stood, padding over to the bed.  “Well, Mr Hero, scoot over.”  He made a shooing motion with his hands, and Link looked up at the bunny clad man incredulously.

“There’s no room.”

“Your bed is big enough for two, move, unless you want to freeze to death in your own bed?  I’m not exactly thrilled about this either, Mr Hero, but I need you to survive this.”

Link stared up at him.  Why would Ravio need him?  Why was this other person willing to crawl into bed with him, a cursed man?

“You’ve got the deepest wallet I’ve ever seen, Mr Hero.”  Ravio’s smile glittered in the dark.

Ah.

Link moved over, his muscles not wanting to work properly.  He wanted to curl into a little protective ball.  He hadn’t realized how insidious the curse was, sneaking up on him, and taking him down when he’d felt most at ease, comfortable, but now it felt like he was freezing from the inside out.

Fully dressed, Ravio slid into the bed beside him, his hood still pulled up.

Link tried to relax, but the trembling of his body wouldn’t stop.  He felt the merchant slide closer to him, and there was warmth again.  Ravio was warmer than a summer day.  Link turned, so that Ravio was at his back, and he could huddle beneath the covers, but the merchant put an arm over him, and pulled him closer.

Link almost groaned at the feel of Ravio’s hand on his arm, the skin to skin contact was almost painful at the relief it caused.  The feel of the other man’s breath on the back of his neck, and his ear, his poor frozen ear, was like Din herself whispering to him.

He found himself trying to press himself against the merchant’s body, and Ravio sighed, wrapping an arm around his upper body, resting his head on Link’s shoulder.

“Why do you wear that hood?” Link asked.

“To hide my face.”  Link hadn’t actually been expecting a response.

“Why?”

“I have my reasons,” the merchant’s voice sounded tired.  “Are you feeling better?”

“Not yet,” Link said honestly.  “I still feel cold.”

Link felt the merchant nod.  “Skin to skin contact is really the best for this,” Ravio said, wrapping a hand around Link’s bare wrist just above where the bracelet the merchant had given him rested.  It did feel best, warmth not diluted by layers upon layers of fabric.  “The curse seems to back off when it encounters un-cursed, living warmth.”

Link fell quiet again, before he wiggled his hand a little, trying to slide his sleeve up a bit more, get a little less fabric between him and the merchant.

“How do you know about this curse?” Link asked.

“I told you, I’m a traveling merchant,” Ravio said, the smile in his voice.  “I hear a lot of things.  I’ve come across this curse in the past.”

“You can’t be much older than I am,” Link said.  “How is it you’ve seen so much?”

The merchant was quiet for a while, using his hand to gently rub Link’s side, trying to provide warmth via friction.  “Lots of people live very different lives, Mr Hero.  You’re used to seeing your life, simple, comfortable.  The assistant of a Blacksmith, sleeping in comfortably.  While there are people who are very similar to you who live in places like Lorule.  Who wish they could have been a Blacksmith’s assistant, that they could sleep in without worrying about a soldier killing them in their bed.”

Link blinked, listening to the low tone, the seriousness of the merchant’s thoughts, and then it dawned on him.

“What’s Lorule like when it’s not hellish the way it is now, Ravio?” he asked quietly.

The merchant was quiet for some time, his hand still rubbing gently along Link’s ribs, before the robe clad man lifted Link’s shirt, and pressed a hand to his skin.

Link gasped, the touch almost searing against his corpse cold flank.  Ravio frowned.  “You’re still cooling,” he said, with a faint sense of urgency.  “I should make you get up and jog, that might help.”

“I don’t think I can,” Link admitted.  The shivering was too hard, he didn’t think he’d have much in the way of control of his muscles if he tried to stand.

“Damn it,” Ravio hissed, before he shook his head, and sat up.  Link felt him moving about, and turned to look, but he found a burning hot hand on his face holding it in place.  “Don’t look here,” Ravio said, nudging Link’s face back towards the wall.  Not in really much of a position to argue, Link looked back to the opposite wall, feeling Ravio shift about.  “I’ve taken my robe off,” Ravio said, and the warmth that was suddenly against his back was intense.  “I need you to not look at me, it’s dark in here, but I can’t have you see my face.  I need you to understand that much.” 

Link nodded convulsively, anything, anything for that warmth against him, thawing him.  Ravio seemed to nod too, before he reached down and pulled Link’s shirt up.  “Lift your arms, we should take this off.”

The Hero of Hyrule obliged, lifting his arms, and then Ravio pressed his bare chest to his back, and Link couldn’t help but moan, the heat of the other man soaking into his body, warming him in a way the hot food, and the fire couldn’t seem to.

Ravio’s skin slowly stopped being painfully hot against Link’s body, and he felt the warmth spreading through him, and the shivering began to subside.  He was by no means comfortable, but it felt better than it had.

Ravio’s voice was soft against his cheek, the warmth of his breath spilling over his shoulder like the sweet chocolate drink he’d given him earlier.  “We should still get you moving, Mr Hero.”

Link felt a hot hand beneath his ribs, gentle fingers sliding down his abs.

He drew a distressed breath as those soft hands reached his navel, and made a little sound.  Ravio hissed quietly in his ear.  “It’s alright,” he said.

“What are you-“ Link protested weakly.

“We need to get you moving, you’re already shivering, it’s not enough.” Ravio’s voice sounded…resigned?  “We need to get your heart beating harder, get the warm blood through you.  This is what we do in Lorule for friends who’ve been frozen like this.  It’s alright.”

Link squirmed as those gentle hands fell lower, drawing a line of heat to the band of his pants.  Ravio felt around a moment, before he found the tie that held them up.

Link grabbed his wrist, feeling his whole body shiver, both with the cold, and…something else.  Anticipation?

“No one’s …” he began, delighting in the heat that flowed over his cheeks.

Ravio was silent.  “Really?” he said, after a few moments.  “I thought you’d have a lot more luck with the ladies.”

“Hey!” Link barked.

Ravio laughed softly.  “It’s okay, I’m not doing anything you’ve not done to yourself, relax.”

Link squirmed uneasily, but he let the merchant pull the knot that loosened the band of his pants on his hips.

“Can’t I do it myself?” Link said meekly.

“Your hands are cold, and it’s a lot of work.  But if you think you're up to it…”

Link shivered again, and released his wrist, feeling the warm hand slide over his hip, as Ravio himself hesitated, giving the Hero another moment or two to protest.

When there wasn’t much in the way of protest, Ravio leaned into the other man’s back a little more, and curled his warm fingers around him.

Link couldn’t help it, he drew a sharp little breath, and felt Ravio smile against his cheek.  “You weren’t kidding, hm?” 

The Hero bit his lower lip as he felt the warm hand kneading the length gently.  Ravio’s hand felt hot on him, but Link’s cheeks felt hotter.

“About?” he managed to ask.

“That you’d not been touched before,” the merchant said, the smile in his voice as soft and warm and as gentle as the hand beneath the covers.

Link almost giggled, it was just too bizarre, and he needed to think about something else, and not the fact that he was beginning to react to the other man’s touch.

“It’s okay,” Ravio said as the Hero fell silent again.  

“You’re…” Link began, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m…?” 

“Another man?” Link finished, as Ravio’s fingers slid against him, drawing a soft huff of breath.

Ravio’s voice smiled again.  “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Well, not really…  Link kind of let that silence hang.

“Well, we should be friends,” Ravio sniffed.  “And friends help others.  I’m just helping you.  It’s not like me doing this makes us lovers or anything, just…a friend.  Lending a hand.”

Link groaned.  “Could you not say it like that?” he asked.

Ravio giggled.  “Sorry.  Couldn’t resist.”

The frozen knight closed his eyes again, and just tried to relax a little, though his muscles were still tight and quivering here or there.

It wasn’t long under the merchant’s touch that Link found himself actually enjoying it.  He bit his lower lip, and reached down again, grabbing Ravio’s wrist.

He felt the other man’s head shift as he ‘looked’ up, shifting his head just a little to let Link know he had his attention.  “Something wrong?”

“I just-“ Link panted, but his words failed.

“Feeling bad that it feels good?” Ravio asked, smiling as he used his middle finger to rub against a particularly sensitive spot, making Link shudder.  How was it that he knew exactly where Link needed to be touched?

“Yes,” he said softly, his voice breathy.

Ravio actually nuzzled him, wiggling his right arm under the Hero to curl it around his chest, and hug him gently.  

“You’re nineteen,” Ravio said, his voice a soft laugh.  “You would enjoy a firm breeze, if it blew the right way.”  He gave another gentle squeeze, using his thumb to brush back and forth over the exposed ridge of the head of Link’s length, making the Hylian draw another breath.  “Does it help if I tell you I’ve had this done to me…?” Ravio purred.  “No shame in it, I took a frozen curse to the face, thought I’d be alright…”  He closed his finger and thumb into a circle, and slid it down the rigid length, making Link quiver.

“It was actually a female friend who came to me when I thought that I was going to die.  She slid into bed behind me…”

Ravio drew his hand back up again, giving another squeeze, making Link pant and squirm a little more.

“She slid her hand into my pants, and I protested too, but she told me that it was just how we did things, and, if I wanted to survive…”  

Link exhaled through his nose.  “How…many times have you done this?”

“A-“ Ravio hesitated, before he laughed. “-few times.”  He said.  “I was about to say a handful, but, that seemed a little silly.”

Link giggled, there just wasn’t anything else to do.  He felt a little delirious.

“Ever, with any male friends?” Link asked.

“Yes, usually in this position.  I’m a little bit of a coward, and don’t end up taking curses point blank to my chest.  But I’m always willing to help a friend.”  

Link made a little sound, drawing his leg up just a little more, and he felt Ravio smile against his cheek again.  Link let the merchant concentrate on what he was doing, and the Hero felt him slowly fall into a rhythm, and he was surprised when he realized Ravio was right.  The more, ah, excited, he’d gotten, the harder his heart began to beat, the warmer he felt.

He leaned his head back a little and groaned, before he bit his lower lip and covered his mouth.

“Sorry,” Link whispered.

Ravio smiled.  “Don’t be, it’s nice to know that you’re enjoying it.  Better than making me feel like I’m forcing this on you.  Go ahead and make noise if it makes it nice for you.  I’m not going to judge you for it, I can get a little noisy too.”

Hesitantly, Link nodded a little.

“Do, you want me to, make things a little easier on you?” Ravio asked after a moment.

“Easier?” Link asked, opening one eye.

In answer, Ravio leaned in and brushed his lips over one of Link’s long ears.  

The Hero shuddered, the feel of Ravio’s warm lips, and the firm brush of teeth making him tremble again.

“Never had a girl nibble your ear, hm?” the voice as a bare whisper.

Link shook his head, before he arched up a little, offering the side of his head again.

Ravio smiled and nuzzled gently at his neck, trailing lips from neck to the sensitive Hylian ear.

Link felt his cock tighten as Ravio’s lips worked against his skin, and began rolling his hips a little into his stroking fist, his own left hand shifting back, grabbing the merchant’s pants in his fist.

“Ngh!” he gasped, his legs shifting beneath the covers, beginning to pant a little as he shifted back…

…And felt something hard press against the curve of his backside.  He blinked, his eyes coming open wide.

Link stared at the opposite wall, a little surprised, before he shifted his hip again, yep, that’s…exactly what he thought it was.

Ravio gave a little cough.  “Um, yes, sorry…” he said quietly.  “Usually, it’s…a mutual thing.  You know, you get used to something…”

“Mutual?” Link breathed.

“We touch each other, at the same time.”

“Why?”

Ravio laughed softly.  “Well, because it feels nice for everyone?”  he listened to the Hero’s hesitation.  “You don’t have to, it’s alright.”

Ravio cuddled closer against Link’s back, and reached for his hip again.  Though Link very much wanted him to continue, he bit his lower lip, and shifted his hips back against Ravio again.

“How, do we do this mutually?”

Ravio looked up, and nuzzled his neck gently again, sucking gently at the join of neck and shoulder.  “It…should be dark enough in here,” Ravio said, looking back over his shoulder to the fire.  He grinned and held the hand he’d been using to attend to Link’s cock up in front of his face.  “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“You’re holding up fingers?” Link said, grinning. 

“Alright, alright, turn around.”

Link did, shifting in the bed, and suddenly there was someone in front of him.  It had been easier to disassociate Ravio when he was under the rabbit hood, or when he was behind him.  But suddenly there was very much a living breathing man in Link’s bed.

The merchant smiled, white in the dark.  Backlit as he was Link couldn’t make out many details of his face.

Ravio moved closer again, and Link could feel him shifting beneath the blankets, presumably pulling his own pants down, his legs coming up, and then there was the sound of fabric falling heavily to the floor.  

“It’s easier without clothes,” Ravio said.  “You should take yours off the rest of the way too.”

Link felt Ravio’s hands on him again, thumbs hooking in the band of his pants, pushing them down over his hips.  It took a moment or two for Link to actually help him, and slowly, he shimmied out of the pants, using his feet to push them down.  

Ravio grabbed them with his toes, and nudged them out from under the blankets off to the side of the bed.

And then there was a warm hand on Link’s hip again, a gentle thumb stroking softly.  

“So, how do I-?” Link said, feeling the other’s eyes on him.  “I mean, I have a general idea, it’s just…I’ve never-“

“I know,” Ravio said, his voice soft, but he made no move apart from the gentle petting on Link’s hip.

“If you put an octorok in front of me, I’d know what to do.  I mean, that kind of thing is pretty obvious; Stab it with your sword.”

The other boy snickered softly, and Link felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

“Not everyone grew up in a hellish place where they needed to invite other people into their beds to cure curses.  There…isn’t even anyone really around my age here.  Maybe the princess.  And Seres…”

Link somehow got the impression that Ravio raised an eyebrow, before the merchant shifted to prop his head up, resting his head on his hand.

“But, I’m pretty sure that the captain is sweet on Series, and Zelda…she’s…y’know, a princess.”

Again, that smile, the soft hand on his skin, the fingers trailing over the skin of his waist, hot and distracting.

“And, this isn’t really something that we do with-“ Link hesitated, looking up towards Ravio, “-Friends…” He finished, trailing off, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as the other man traced his fingers down again to his hip, following the join of his leg and torso.

Link shivered at the touch, and panted a soft sound.  He drew a breath, mouth coming open, before Ravio lifted his hand and put a finger against Link’s lips.  “Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

“Actually,” Link said against the finger.  “They say I tend to not talk enough.”

“Hard to believe,” Ravio said, grinning, before he reached up, traced a finger along Link’s ear, to his jaw, over his shoulder, and down his arm till he found the other boy’s still cold hand.  Ravio was gentle as he gripped it, and firmly placed it on his own hip.

Link felt the other man shiver a little, but he wasn’t sure why, he reasoned it was because of his cold skin.

“Okay?” Ravio asked.  Link nodded a few times.  “Go at your own pace, I’ll just mirror what you’re doing.”  He said, putting his hand back on Link’s hip again.

Link nodded some, and watched as Ravio settled down again, his head pillowed on his arm.  The Hero shifted his thumb gently, and felt the echoing movement of warmth against his hip.  He turned his hand a little, and slid his palm over Ravio’s waist, his rough fingers over warm smooth skin.

He felt his companion shiver, a small pleased sound coming from him and was surprised to find gooseflesh under his fingers. Definitely not the cold.

Link steeled his courage, as he brushed his fingers over waist, stomach and then hip.  As he said, Ravio shifted his hand against Link’s cool skin, but with more easy confidence than the Hero had managed.

Link tried to look at Ravio, but he could no longer see the glitter of his eyes in the dark, only a slash of darkness on pale skin.  Closed eyelashes.

The other boy’s breath was warm and smelled sweet, like hot chocolate.  And Link found himself leaning closer, wanting to cuddle into that heat.

He’d realized that his hand had stopped moving when Ravio drummed his fingers against his skin, and arched his back just a little, inviting him to touch further.  Link looked down, as if he could see their hands in the dark, and shifted his hand to rest the back of his knuckles on Ravio’s stomach, and slid downward.  

He felt his fingers encounter hair, and then his pinky bumped against firm hot flesh.

Ravio sighed softly, and shifted just a little, as Link finally curled his fingers around the hard length.  He’d never had his hands on another man’s cock, so his touch was very gentle, almost careful, a little hesitant, but, it felt just like his own, a similar size, an almost familiar weight against his palm.

He felt Ravio’s touch on him, but he was sure that the other boy was teasing him with his touch, being just as gentle, just as careful.  Link curled his fist, and gave the other boy a tight squeeze, making a soft sound as he was rewarded with the same.

He shifted his grip gently, and pushed his fist down, until his pinky was pressed against the other boy’s groin, and then tightened his grip, wrinkling the lose skin, before rolling it up over the head.

Ravio panted a little breath, and Link felt his cock twitch in his grip.  He gave his own fierce smile, before he repeated the action…twice.  He almost laughed as he felt himself pant as well.

They were so alike, anything that he knew he enjoyed, Ravio seemed to enjoy just as much.

He stroked him gently, trying to keep up a firm repeated motion, giving the same pressure and friction that he himself was craving.  He felt Ravio provide, each stroke met equally, with force and speed.

“Ravio,” Link said softly.

“Hm?”  The other boy’s simply made a distracted sound in his throat, his eyes still closed.

“Can…we trade sides?” he asked.  “I’m…left handed.”

He saw Ravio’s eyes open, and he laughed a little.  “You’re that left handed?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he said softly.

Ravio sat up just a little bit.  “You’re so left handed you can’t do this with your right?” he asked, his smile still in his voice.

“Not…really.  It’s awkward, isn’t it weird for you to try to do it with your left.”

Ravio laughed.  “I’m left-handed too.”  He said.

“So…” Link said, clearing his throat.  “Can we switch?”

Ravio made a little sound, before he shrugged.  “Sure,” he said quietly, before he moved to get up.  He pushed the blankets back a little, and Link shivered, still reminded that he was still cursed, the world outside of the blankets seemed so cold.

Ravio adjusted the blankets, before he moved to crawl over Link, but, when the merchant was over him, a leg on either side, Ravio seemed to pause, and think a moment.

Link could just barely make out his features, even with the help of the embers in the fireplace.  But he could see the dark haired boy’s smile in the dark as he settled his knees on either side of his hips and rested his weight down on him.

“Is this okay?” Ravio asked, raising dark eyes to the light of the Hero’s.

Link hesitated, this…was a little more intimate than he thought they were going to get.  But, after a moment or two, he felt the merchant’s left hand curl around both of the slightly curved shafts, and squeeze them together gently.

Okay, that was okay.  That was very okay.

He nodded a few times, almost twitching his approval.  

Ravio smiled, as he settled his weight a little more…and shifted his hips forward.

Link groaned softly, leaning his head back as Ravio began to move for them.  He rolled his hips slowly, relaxing gently into the movement.  “You don’t get out of doing something, here, hold on to this.”  Ravio said, squeezing their joined cocks gently.  “I’ll move, you hold.”

Link nodded, and traded a grip with the merchant, who rested his hands on the bed just beside Link’s shoulders, closed his eyes, and began to move.

Briefly, Link wondered if they did this sort of thing often in Lorule, but, with the way Ravio was moving against him, he began to believe the merchant was experienced with this.

He heard Ravio’s fingernails slide against the fabric of the bed as he gripped it for more leverage, and Link turned his eyes up to the merchant.

He could see his eyes were closed again, his lower lip held between his teeth, muffling the small sounds of pleasure.

Link gave them both of them a tight squeeze, and that broke Ravio’s careful rhythm, prompting him to thrust forward a few times erratically.  He coughed a soft laugh.  “There you go,” he practically purred, as Link reached up and put his free hand on the join of the other man’s shoulder and neck.

Ravio’s eyes came open, and for the briefest of moments, they met with Link’s.  In the dim light of the embers, Link could almost make out Ravio’s features.   There was no horrific scaring, or unusual birth defects as Link had first thought, considering the hood.  He had a delicate face, with thick eyebrows, and a nose that was slightly too large for the rest of his features.  His jaw was just this side of masculine…with a thinness that spoke of youth.

But Ravio turned his face from he light, apparently with enough sense to realize that if he could see Link’s face…Link could see his.  He reached up and put a hand over Link’s eyes.  “No peeking,” he said, laughing softly, the smile in his voice.

“Keep this up and there will be a peak,” Link mumbled, shifting his hips up a little more, grinning.

“Well, that’s the idea,” Ravio said, chuckling softly.  “Keep your eyes closed, Mr Hero.”  He said, somehow making the name sound like an affectionate nickname, rather than a title.

Link smiled,  and nodded, and Ravio lifted his hand, settling it back again.  He then resumed his movements, and Link found himself following, his hand felt wet, though he was unsure if it was sweat or pre, or who’s it even was. 

Once Ravio got to a certain point, he seemed to have no shyness about the sounds he made.  Link shivered as he recognized the little moans of pleasure, a sound he’d made a time or two while he’d done something very similar to this, but never with another person.

And definitely never with another man.

Link could feel Ravio’s shoulders tightening, and through the barest slits of his eyes, watch as his expression faded into a mask of peaceful concentration, his eyebrows knitting together over his nose as he panted soft gasps.

Link was surprised at how much he was enjoying those little sounds, the pleased expression.  He bit his lower lip and leaned his head back into the pillow a little harder, and Ravio lifted his hands and placed them on Link’s chest.

The Hero trembled, tightening his grip, and began stroking a little more firmly, trying to match Ravio’s movements.  Though it was quite a bit different having two cocks in his hand, he found the way to keep them moving against just the right spots.

“Oh, goddesses, Ravio…”  He panted softly, prompting the other to make a soft pleased sound. “I…” was all the Hero managed.

The merchant smiled and opened his eyes, as he sat back on Link’s legs, and grabbed up the Hero’s cock in his hand.  Link let him do it, parting his legs a bit, as Ravio began to stroke him firmly and quickly, giving him the attention that he was craving.

“Don’t stop that,” Link whimpered, surrendering to him, arching his back, shamelessly breathing a full fledged moan.  “Goddesses…Ravio…”

The merchant’s voice was soft, “Close?” he asked.

Link nodded, several quick jerks of his head, his eyes kept wanting to roll up into his head as his body began drawing tight as a bowstring.

Ravio circled his other hand around the base of Link’s cock, pressing down firmly, making Link give off another full throated moan.  He pressed up into the strong fist, while Ravio worked the rest of the length quickly.

The Hylian made a quivering sound, his eyes closed, his own strawberry blond eyebrows drawn together, his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat.  He panted a couple of breaths.  “Ravio, I-“ but the words caught in his throat.

“Go ahead,” Ravio purred encouragingly, changing his rhythm for the barest of moments, just to be sure Link had heard him speak.

Link trembled, his hand reaching out over the bedclothes, the other kneading Ravio’s neck, his toes pointing just a little beneath the blankets.  He tried to say something else, but the intensity of the pleasure just wouldn’t let that happen.

He felt his cock tighten, and he was sure Ravio felt it too, because the merchant pressed down gently, and changed the focus of his attentions to the places Link was most sensitive.

Link had always been quiet when he’d done this alone.  Apparently having a partner made that not apply in the least.  He cried out as he tightened his hands, gripping the bedclothes hard, his grip on Ravio’s shoulder tightening, fingernails raking, almost convulsively as he finally came.

He curled up a little, bucking just a bit as he grunted, a high sound of effort and finally released tension.  He shuddered as he felt the warmth of his cum spatter on his stomach and chest.

He dropped his head back as his body tightened again, prompting another half groan half grunt from him, and another small shower of droplets over his skin.

Ravio’s attentions began to slow, but Link grabbed his wrist, tugging urgently. “Not done,” he growled softly, voice almost unrecognizable thanks to the tightness in his throat.  Ravio looked up, but obliged, continuing with the same rhythm he’d been using before.

The Hylian shivered further, flinching and twitching with the rest of his orgasm, before he grabbed Ravio’s wrist again to stop the movement, and settled back, panting quietly, and nodded a few times, words just beyond him.

Very gently, Ravio released him, and sat back on his legs.

“Warmer now, Mr Hero?” he asked, his voice having found that light merchant’s tone again.

Link panted, but he opened his eyes and took a brief self assessment.  The aching cold was gone from his limbs, the miserable stabbing pinpricks in his fingertips absent.  He reached up, and touched his fingers to his face, glad to find both digits and nose warm. 

Link huffed a few breathy laughs.  “I guess…that’s a way to break a curse.”

Ravio made a little sound, chuckling as he reached up for Link’s shirt that was still on the bed beside his head.  He wiped his hands on it, and chuckled.  “I suppose it is.”

Link looked up at him, feeling the fabric brush over his stomach as Ravio set to cleaning him up so he wouldn’t get fluid everywhere.  He saw the faint outline of the merchant’s face again, the curve of his lips in a thin smile.

He looked up at Ravio, his eyes not entirely focused, and he seemed to have the idea that the merchant knew this, and because he didn’t try to push his head to the side.

Link bit is lower lip and looked up as the merchant meticulously cleaning his fingers from Link’s sticky slick cum.

The Hero looked over the thin body still sitting on his legs, studying the blank happy expression on his face, a face he couldn’t quite place, though it looked familiar.  The soft body, slender, the faint dusting of hair in the center of his chest, that condensed into a thin line as it ran down to…

“Um,” Link said softly.

Dark eyebrows raised over eyes that Link still didn’t know the color of, though those eyes didn’t raise from their task with the long fingered hands.

“Yes?” the merchant asked, a tone of light amusement in his voice.

Link didn’t know what he was supposed to do, his libido had been in high gear, until Ravio had finished him off with his quick efficient hands.  Now, he felt a little awkward, still laying beneath the very obviously aroused Ravio.

The other boy smiled again in the dark.  “You look perplexed,” he said, wiggling his toes a little beneath Link’s legs.

“I…”  Link tried to look anywhere but at the merchant.

Ravio laughed, and it was going high into the giggle range, before he turned and dropped down beside Link on the bed, wiggling his way beneath the blankets.

“It’s okay,” He said again, smiling softly, and Link felt this cuddle into his side, and he opened his arm for Ravio, curling it around the other boy’s shoulders.  “You don’t have to do anything.  But don’t think I’m not going to get mine,” he cooed in a soft breathy sound.  

He felt as the merchant shifted against him, and as he breathed a soft sigh getting his own fingers wrapped around his cock again.  Ravio closed his eyes, and began working the hard length with a quick efficient rhythm.

Link felt a little awkward there for a moment, listening to the adorable little noises that Ravio breathed as he pleased himself.

“Ravio?” Link said.

“Hah?”  That was one distracted sound.

“Do…you want me to make things a little easier on you?” he asked, echoing the words the other boy had used before.

Ravio chuckled.

“How far are you willing to go, Mr Hero?” he asked, his tone light and teasing.

Link drew a soft breath, before he moved to rest against his side, and slid his hand down Ravio’s body, nudged his hand out of the way, and replaced the merchant’s hand with his own.

“I think I can do this,” he said as Ravio made an approving sound, that was followed by a soft pleased moan as Link bent his head to trail his lips down the other man’s pointed ear. 

Link shifted to his side, tucking his right arm under Ravio’s head, giving him the pillow, and drew the merchant’s warm back to his chest, the way they’d been at the start, but roles reversed.  

He’d intended to make it quick, almost clinical, but the little pants and moans that he was able to prompt from the other boy were so delightful, that he began working more to please him than just to get him to his end.

Ravio, for his part, lifted his hand and pressed it into Link’s hair, holding him against his neck, as his whole body twitched when Link found just the right spots to nibble or touch.

“Yes,” Ravio breathed,  “Oh, gods, Link…” he moaned, rolling his hips into Link’s still slightly hesitant touch.  “Harder,” he instructed.

Link obliged, squeezing tighter, adding more force to his movements.  He felt Ravio nod his approval, his breaths beginning to get heavier.  Link nuzzled his neck again, licking salty skin, feeling the pulse there pounding hard.  Ravio’s fingers curled in his hair, pulling just a little as the merchant’s other hand sought out the shirt he’d been using to clean them up previously. 

He had to release Link’s hair to grab the shirt, and pull it down to his groin, but he leaned his head back into Link’s shoulder, panting hard.

The merchant didn’t give any warning, just a sudden full body twitch and a sharp “Ngh!” as he curled against Link’s hand, drawing his legs up.  Link was a bit concerned, afraid he’d done something wrong, so he stopped the movements, and found a strong hand wrapped around his own, stroking the length as it twitched in his fist.  Once the Hero got the idea, he resumed quickly.

Ravio shuddered hard, before he finally uncurled, and briefly tightened his grip, breathing “Okay,” before releasing Link’s sticky fingers, and wiping his own on the poor abused shirt with a giggling sigh. 

He rested there, panting.  Link glanced over, and could see that he was staring at the ceiling.  He smiled a little, and just let him enjoy the warmth of two pleased, sweaty bodies.

Eventually, though, Ravio swallowed thickly and laughed.  “And…that’s how you break a curse,” he said, the amusement in his voice.

“You weren’t cursed,” Link said.

“Well, no.  But I helped you break yours, so…we’ll consider that payment.”

Link laughed, and wrapped his arms around Ravio’s body.  Ravio made a soft sound and grabbed one of the sleeves of Link’s shirt to wipe his hands off.  “Okay, there,” he said, and relaxed back into the embrace.

“I’m going to stay here for a little while,” Ravio said, holding to Link’s arm.  “Sheerow will wake me before you’re up.  I still can’t have you seeing my face,” the merchant said, though, it did sound as if there was some regret in there.  “Not yet, Mr Hero.  Hopefully not ever.”

Link made a soft sound at that, and gave him a comforting squeeze, before he sighed and pulled the blankets up over them again.

 

True to his word, Ravio was awake and dressed in his robe and hood once again when Link’s eyes finally opened.  He felt a little sore, but that could have been from the effort he’d expended the previous night, or even the curse its self.  

He slid out of bed, tugged on his pants, picked up his shirt, which was glued together in places, and made a face, before he went to the chest and picked out another one.  

“Oh, good morning again, Mr Hero,” Ravio chirped happily.  

“Morning, Ravio,” Link said with a nod.

The rabbit’s gaze watched him for a moment or two.  “Got everything you need to go out there and save your Princess?” the merchant asked, rubbing his hands together.

“I think so,” the Hero nodded, as he picked up his belt and pulled it around his waist.  

If Ravio wasn’t going to mention last night…he wasn’t going to either.

“Ah, well, too bad then.  I had a sale on the bombs,” Ravio nudged one of the signs.  “Half off.”

Link looked at the bombs, and bit his lower lip.  “Alright,” he sighed, and pulled out his wallet, putting down the small pile of glittering gems, taking the bag of bombs.

“I suppose I ought to go do this, then,” the Hero said with a sigh, squaring his shoulders, sliding his sword back into it’s sheath, readying his shield.

Ravio smiled, nudging his hood back a little to watch this.  “Always wonderful doing business with you, Link.”  He said quietly.

Link looked back over his shoulder, seeing the faint smile on the merchant’s lips.  He, then smiled as well…and pushed his way out the door.

 

— Bonus! —

 

Link staggered as the broom dropped him off in front of the shop, his arms wrapped around his body tightly, his chain mail rattling, the sword clattering against his shield as he shouldered his way into the building.

Ravio looked up from the book he’d been writing in, as he stood and chirped “Welcome back…?” but the greeting faded as he looked at Link’s condition.

The Hero huddled in on himself, snow still clinging to his boots and piled on his hat as it slowly melted in the warmth of the Hyrulian summer.  He smiled a little, a faint curve of blue lips.

The rabbit’s stare was once again disapproving, as Ravio put his hands on his hips, regarding him.

“Oh, you’ve done THIS on purpose!”

Link smiled and sniffed a little, wiping his nose with his sleeve.  “I’m just not very careful.  Curse full to the face.”

Ravio laughed, but slumped gamely, as if he were really disappointed the Hero had got himself into this mess again.

“Well, take those clothes off, Mr Hero,” Ravio said, gesturing as he went to make some more hot chocolate, and warm soup.  “With any luck, you’ll be able to keep your fingers.”

Link smiled, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
